Diaboromon (Digimon Adventure)
|-|Diaboromon= |-|Kuramon= |-|Tsumemon= |-|Keramon= |-|Infermon= |-|Armageddemon= Summary Diaboromon is the main antogonist of Our war game and Diaboromon Strikes back. It hatched as a kuramon from a Digi-Egg that had formed on the Internet from a collection of viruses. It caused constant chaos in the Real World by eating data, and Digivolved rapidly with each sufficient amount of food. It was eventually defeated by Omegamon. Diaboromon would later return, having survived It's defeat by Omegamon and now seeking revenge upon the Chosen Children. Powers and Abilities Tier: 9-B | High 8-C | 3-C | 3-C | At least 3-C Name: Kuramon | Tsumamon | Keramon | Infermon | Diablomon/Diaboromon | Armegeddemon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: A few hours (Our War Game), 3 years old (Diaboromon Strikes back) Classification: Unidentified Digimon Powers and Abilities: Tsumamon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Darkness Manipulation, Can eat data to become stronger, Duplication |-|Keramon= All previous abilites, Nonexistent Physiology (Physical. Keramon is a nonexistent being as a natural inhabitant of the Dark Area), (Can create countless clones of itself. It's clones however have lesser abilities), Poison Manipulation, Light Manipulation |-|Infermon= All previous abilities amplified, Fire Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation |-|Diaboromon= All previous abilities amplified, Age Manipulation (Can de-age his opponents), Flight, Body Control |-|Armegeddemon= All previous abilities amplified Attack Potency: Wall level (Via this calc) | Large Building level+ (Comparable to other Child level Digimon) | Galaxy level (Should be comparable to Vademon) | Galaxy level (Fought both WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon) | At least Galaxy level (Astronomically stronger than Diaboromon. Easily defeated Omegamon and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode) Speed: Unknown | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Agumon and Tentomon) | Relativistic+ with FTL reactions | FTL (Faster than before. Was to fast for Omegamon to hit) | At least FTL (Superior to Diaboromon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Large Building Class+ | Galactic | Galactic | At least Galactic Durability: Wall level | Large Building level+ (Withstood attacks from both Tentomon and Agumon) | Galaxy level | Galaxy level (Tanked attacks from both Wargreymon and MetalGarurumon) | At least Galaxy level (Unfazed by attack from Omegamon and Imperialdramon) Stamina: Very high Range: Melee range | Extended melee range. Several dozen meters with projectiles | A few hundred kilometers | A few hundred kilometers Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: As Keramon It possessed an cheerful personality, thinking of fighting and destructive actions to be the same as playing. Despite this It does not seem to underestimate It's enemies as It attempts prevent them from either keeping or gaining an advantage as shown when It warp digivolved into Infermon to overwhelm the chosen children's champion level digimon and attacked them while they were in the process of digivolving to leave them incapacitated. This is again shown when It digivolved into Diaboromon to fight Wargreymon and MetalGarurumon and immediately incapacitated both Patamon and Tentomon before they could join the fight. As Diaboromon It retaliated against the chosen children by hacking into the defense networks of various military to launch several missiles to kill them. In revenge of Diaboromon It planned for It's own defeat and sends a countless number of Kuramon to the real world to form Armageddemon. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Tsumemon * Nail Scratch: Slashes with the claws on its tentacles. * Duplication: Tsumemon can make countless clones of itself to aid it in battle. * Blood Eye: Confuses the enemy with its eye. Keramon * '-Crazy Giggle (Bug Blaster):' Fires a shot of pre-eminent light with destructive power from its mouth while laughing. * '-Fool Out (Network Flapping):' Emits an unbearable discord. * '-Crazy Smoke:' Blows out poisonous smoke. * '-Crazy Turn:' Attacks by extendings its arms and spinning around. * Crazy Smoke: Blows out poisonous smoke. * Duplication: Keramon can make countless clones of itself to aid it in battle. * Dark Crusher: Uses an arrow of Darkness to destroy any data it touches. Infermon * Spider Shooter (Hell's Grenade): Fires off shells of a terrible, destructive energy from the gun muzzle inside of its mouth. * Cocoon Attack: Charges the opponent with its cocoon form. * Data Crusher: Destroys the opponent's configuration data with the tentacles extending from its back. This can mean destroying the mind, body and soul of the opponent individually or flat out erasing their existence by destroying them all at once. * Misconnecting: Flies up in the air and squashes the enemy with its huge body. Diaboromon * Catastrophe Cannon: Fires a powerful shot of destructive energy from its chest-cannon. * Paradise Lost: Uses all the power in its body to hit the enemy. * Cable Crusher: Stretches its arms and launches its huge clawed hands to slash or grab the enemy. *'System Failure:' Encases himself with a gigantic green sphere, blasting all nearby opponents away and causing them to devolve. * Virus Download: Holds his hands back, charging them, and then thrusts forward, extending his arms and shooting his hands forward. * Page Fault: Rolls over and strikes enemies with the blades on his back. * Line Surge: Spreads both of his arms outwards and spins in place. * Duplication: Diaboromon can produce copies of It self, though their stated to be weaker than the original. Armageddemon * Full Scale Attack (Black Rain): Fires energy shells from its back into the sky, which fall like rain as scattered beams. * Destiny Destroyer (Ultimate Flare): Emits a destructive energy wave from its gaping maw. Key: Tsumemon | Keramon | Infermon | Diaboromon | Armageddemon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Toei Animation Category:Genderless Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Hackers Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Light Users Category:Poison Users Category:System Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Fire Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Age Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Flight Users Category:Data Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 3 Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Law Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings